


We're the wild ones (curious fools)

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, BAMF Erica, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Masturbation, POV Erica, References to Knotting, Sharing Clothes, sexually confident erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the wild ones (curious fools)

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the "knotting" prompt on my teenwolf_bingo card on LJ.

Stiles was hiding something. For all his talent with slyly avoiding the truth and keeping things from his parents he was less successful with keeping anything from the pack and, most of all, Erica.

She watched him for a couple days, the way he skirted around certain topics or would suddenly get red in the middle of a seemingly innocuous conversation. He smelled like arousal all the time but the past week or so he was starting to drive Erica insane and she hadn't been able to get her hands on him in private in forever. 

Damn town, always needed saving.

Finally there was a lull in supernatural events and threats toward the pack and she showed up at his window unannounced late one night. The way he quickly shut the cover of his laptop didn't escape her notice and it was silly of him to think it would.

"Hey," he greeted her with a kiss, taking her hand as she swung herself into his room. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to stop by and see you?" she asked, keeping her tone light.

Stiles grinned and leaned in to kiss her deeply. "Never. Just a surprise."

"Can I stay the night?" she asked and knew she didn't even have to ask but the spike in his scent was enough of a reward.

"Of course," Stiles replied, sounding a little curious because Erica never outright asked to stay—she just did. "I'm going to go brush my teeth, okay?"

She nodded and slowly started peeling her clothes off, dropping them all over Stiles' floor without caring where they landed. She kept her eyes on his closed laptop, wondering if she could bring herself to snoop and invade his privacy like that. Anyone else... yeah, probably. But Stiles was different.

And she loved to watch him squirm.

She was under the covers in bed in one of his well worn t-shirts and little else when he returned smelling like mint toothpaste and soap. He turned off the light and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed with her. She turned her back to him and snuggled against him, folding her hands over his around her waist. Her fingers were conveniently over his pulse points.

Once his cheek was resting on her back and he relaxed she whispered, "What's got you tense lately?"

Stiles didn't really stir at that, just grumbled something about school and research and the pixies into her skin. 

"Okay," Erica said, trying again. "Why have you had an almost-permanent boner this week?"

That did it.

Stiles sputtered, "What are you talking about?"

"If there's one thing I can smell from every teenage boy around me it's that they're either having or want to have as much sex as possible. But you smell like the time I jerked you off at the movies all the time lately," Erica told him bluntly, smiling at the memory and how even once he came into her hand and slumped back against the old seats he still looked horny as fuck when she licked her fingers clean.

Stiles started to shift behind her and he was on his way to full-mast and she ground herself back against him, drawing a soft moan from him. She ran her manicured nails up and down his arms, loving the goosebumps that broke out under her touch.

"So what is it? What were you looking at before I came in?" Stiles hesitated so Erica pressed harder. "Don't get shy on me now, Stilinski. I'll be very disappointed that there's finally something that leaves you at a loss for words."

Stiles sighed and let out a quiet groan. Erica flipped over to her other side before Stiles knew it and looked him in the eyes, expectantly. 

"I found out something about..." Stiles trailed off and his eyes darted away but Erica leaned in and bit his chin sharply, forcing his attention back. "Knotting."

Erica's eyebrows arched, surprised. "Okay."

"You know about how male werewolves have a knot?"

Erica nodded. "Yeah, I've heard Isaac and Boyd comparing ... experiences."

Stiles snorted. "I think I overheard one of those conversations, too, which is when I started looking for info and I found some. Did research. Found pictures. And more research. And more pictures."

Erica could feel Stiles' skin getting warm under her hands as she ran them over his chest and arms, nails skating dangerously close to his now-hard cock that was poking out of his boxers, leaking precome onto his lower abdomen. She wanted nothing more than to duck under the covers and trace the path with her tongue but this was important, too. Especially to Stiles.

"Right," Erica said breathily. "Were you thinking about what it would be like to knot me?"

Stiles' cheeks flamed red but he didn't look away as he nodded. Erica felt her body responding to the idea, shifted her hips toward Stiles' without thinking about it.

"I ordered something from a site, I wasn't sure it it was something you'd want to tr—"

" _Yes_ ," Erica whispered urgently and surged forward, kissing Stiles roughly while she snaked one hand into his boxers to stroke him and used her other on herself. She rubbed her clit, trailed her fingers between her legs to collect some of her wetness to use. She preferred a little roughness by her own hand and slapped Stiles' hand away when he tried to help, biting down on his lower lip and spurring a grunt from him.

"You want to fuck me with a dildo with a knot on the end? Pretend it's you shoving your thick cock in me?" Erica rasped into Stiles' ear. His dick jumped in her hand and pulsed out a stream of precome that she worked him with, making him slicker, smoother.

"I do," Stiles moaned. 

"What else?" Erica urged. "What else do you want to do?"

Erica wanted him to open up to her, to keep talking filthy like she knew he could get to help her along but Stiles' eyes flew open like he'd been stung.

"I want..." Stiles started, then his hips stuttered and he gasped. Erica gripped his cock tightly at the base, a torturous move. Stiles groaned. "Ericaaa."

"Tell me," she demanded harshly, keeping her fingers moving over her clit, throwing one leg over Stiles' hips she he could feel her moving while she had him in a near-vise.

Stiles leaned forward to kiss and lick at Erica's neck. "I want you to use it, too."

"I will," she moaned back.

"No," Stiles said, pulling back. He worked a hand under the shirt she was wearing and pinched a nipple between his fingers the way he knew she loved. "I want you to fuck _me_ with it, too."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Erica gasped out and started stroking Stiles again while her fingers worked quickly on herself. She started moving her hips against Stiles' body while he touched her everywhere, tried to suck at her breast through the shirt. 

She came hard seconds before Stiles and goddamn he was lucky she was a werewolf and had more stamina than regular humans because she stroked him through his orgasm like a goddamn champ. And told him so.

"Erica Reyes, you are my goddess among monsters," Stiles slurred into the side of her neck as he came down. She drew her hand out of his boxers and cleaned her hand off, loving the taste of him. 

"Did you mean it?" She asked as she worked her tongue between her fingers. Stiles leaned back and watched her for a second, his eyes getting heavy lidded with lust almost immediately.

"Did I lie?" Stiles countered.

She watched him with a smirk. "When does your order arrive?"


End file.
